Madness
by BleuStarr
Summary: “Something is up with this school, These Students aren’t normal. Whatever is going on here I will find out. If I don’t then I am not the right protector of the Shikon No Tama.”


She walked down the hallway of the school. Here black combat boots sounded as if it was knocking on the ground. Her skin was a beautiful pale/tan color. She wore a v-neck crimson red dress that came 2 inches above her knees, with a leather jacket. Around her neck was a black chocker. Her eyes held the most intense emerald green. The green eyeliner only made it more intense. Her hair was a crimson red color and stopped to her mid back in waves. She walked until she stopped in front of a door. A woman was speaking to the class. She waited until she thought she was done before knocking. The teacher looked to the door, hurried over, and opened it.

"Can I help you young lady?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"I'm Dawn Hathaway, the transfer from Hawaii." The girl looked at the teacher.

"Right Ms. Hathaway, we've been expecting you. I am Mrs. Marian. Let's go back in and introduce you to the class, shall we?" the teacher smiled.

Dawn only nodded and followed the teacher in. The class got quiet once she entered.

"Class this is our transfer I've told you all about this morning. She is Dawn Hathaway; I hope you all will make her feel well at home. Dawn seat where you please for now." Mrs. Marian smiled.

Dawn looked around the class. She could already classify the groups. The jocks and the preppy girls sat in the middle, Goths and Punks in the back, and as always nerds in the front.

Dawn spotted herself a spot by the window. Adjusting her backpack on her back, she sat in the seat. She crossed her legs and pulled out a notebook and pen.

Mrs. Marian grinned and began class.

"Ah, looky here. We have got ourselves another Goth. Or is this one Emo." A girl with dark brown curly hair, icy blue eyes, and tan skin whispered to a boy behind her.

"Jessie leave the girl alone." Another girl glared at her.

Dawn only rolled her eyes. Jessie only winked at Dawn. "What kind of name is Dawn anyway." She continued her conversation.

That's when 2 boys ran into the classroom. One had long jet-black hair to his mid back in a tight braid. Dawn knew it probably was longer if it was not tied. He had the most amazing midnight blue eyes that held amusement. He had tan skin, was wearing dark jeans with lots of chains, and long sleeve black shirt that showed off his muscles.

The other one had shoulder length straight silver hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. Part of his hair covered his eye until he moved it. He was skinner than the first and shorter. He had on a white long sleeve and regular blue jeans.

"Mrs. Marian, Coach, need your help again, Janet and Felicia are at it again." the short one said.

Some reason Dawn knew they were lying.

"When will my daughter learn to leave her cousin Janet alone?" Mrs. Marian growled. "Watch my class for me, Trey." Mrs. Marian told the short one then rushed out the class.

So his name was Trey but what were the others? As if one queue, she found out but out the mouth of someone she already didn't like.

"Fang, C'here. I haven't seen you in a while." Jessie smiled innocently at him.

_Fang?_ And she called her name weird.

However, Dawn noticed Fang and Trey's attention was on her. Trey hopped into a seat in front her while Fang pushed a desk besides hers and sat there.

Dawn gave them both a look of what the hell.

"You're Dawn right?" Trey asked, making sure.

"And how would you know that?" Dawn glared at Jessie, knowingly.

"A friend." Fang smirked. He already looked her over before even really looking at her.

"Well, tell your friend to keep my name out her mouth since she thinks it so weird." Dawn growled.

"You think mines weird." Fang smirked even more.

"I'd never say that!" Dawn growled.

"Don't think too much of yourself, girl." Trey said firmly, causing Dawn to look at him.

"You're just a freshmen at this school even if you're a junior." Fang grinned.

"Well, excuse me. I never thought of myself as too much." Dawn shot back.

"It's written all in your eyes." Fang smiled at her, in a different way. "Try to learn to mask your emotions, Redd." Fang winked before hopping out the seat, pulling it back to where it was before. Trey got out his seat as well.

"Look for us at lunch, Redd!" Fang said, before following Trey out the classroom.

"IT'S DAWN!" Dawn yelled.

"I like Redd better." Fang peeked into the class before Trey pulled him away.

Dawn rolled her eyes pissed.

"Welcome to East Waren." Jessie growled, her eyes flashing with pure jealously.

"_Something is up with this school, These Students aren't normal. Whatever is going on here I will find out. If I don't then I am not the right protector of the Shikon No Tama."_


End file.
